


Almost Convinced

by tsuyamon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyamon/pseuds/tsuyamon
Summary: Kaiba's a recent addition to Jounouchi's friend group and decides to attend one of Otogi's parties.Written kinda like a lil excerpt of what could be a longer story! Short, very fluffy, flirty goofy etc :)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Almost Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of complicated backstory here -- I'm always writing things in this lil AU where the boys are in college and Kaiba's a loner but somehow becomes apart of their friend group. Jounouchi makes Kaiba nervous as fuck.
> 
> This is honestly EXTREMELY fluffy and all over the place and not like, crack-like, but not like.... true to character ??? They're true to the way I see them LOL but that's obviously not the same anyway enjoy!!! Hopefully it makes sense enough to just be silly n cute ;D

Right as Kaiba sits down, Jounouchi's already reaching for his drink on the coffee table and handing it to him.

“Hey, here, it’s great. Perfect ratio. She’s a keeper.”

Kaiba smiles and tries not to gag after taking a sip. 

“Jounouchi says you’re good at DM,” a boy who must have recently joined the circle says to Kaiba, who shoves his drink between his knees.

“I’m alright,” he says, shooting a look at Jounouchi, who beams back. “I only ever play-”

“He’s really fuckin’ good, Jas,” Jounouchi says over him, clearly a few drinks ahead. He slaps a hand firmly onto Kaiba’s knee. “He beats people in like, tournaments. He’s that kinda good.”

Jas replies with something that Kaiba hopes isn’t directed at him, because he's been deafened by Jounouchi’s huge, warm hand that's currently resting on his knee.

“No, no, not anymore,” Kaiba hears Jounouchi saying. His ears ring. “I have that other fuckin’ deck now, the one you told me about last time.”

“No shit?”

“Yeah, no, I finally got one,” Jounouchi tells him. He squeezes Kaiba’s knee once pointedly before moving his hand away. “I’m decent with it.”

"You beat me with it all the time," Kaiba adds absently.  Jounouchi knocks their knees together and when Kaiba glances at him, he's smiling. Kaiba's chest tightens.

“Sometimes," Jounouchi mumbles.

“Shit, we should play,” Jas laughs. “Shoulda brought mine.”

They sit drinking their drinks and talking about nothing for a while. Anzu tells a story about Yugi talking in his sleep; Honda and Otogi both stop by and spill liquor all over the place. As time goes on, Jounouchi drifts closer and closer, and by the time someone suggests a game of flip cup, he's completely glued to Kaiba's side in his spot on the couch. While the rest of them sit up and wiggle their way out to head upstairs, Jounouchi only spreads his legs wider and sinks deeper into the corner of the couch, making no effort to move.

“You gonna come play?” Anzu nudges Jounouchi's knee as she shuffles through the tiny gap between the coffee table and their legs.

“Maybe in a bit,” he tells her, tipping his glass to get the last drops of his drink.

She shoots Kaiba the same question in the form of a look and he shakes his head and watches her go. They're already yelling upstairs, and when Anzu shuts the door at the top of the stairs behind her, the only sound that remains is muffled chanting. They're alone.

“How’s it goin’?” Jounouchi asks, shaking the ice cubes left in his glass.

“I’m fine." Kaiba shifts in his seat, careful not to lose any contact with him. "How are you?”

Jounouchi smiles as he shrugs. His cheeks are rosy; it shows on his face that he’s been drinking. His eyes always hang so heavy when he’s tipsy, they're the perfect match for his lopsided grin. Kaiba smiles. He's the cutest.

“I’m good, I'm good- you're havin' a good time, ah?"

Kaiba frowns at him.

"Yeah, I mean- yeah," Kaiba laughs. "Why do you say it like that?"

"No, you're just..." Jounouchi wiggles his fingers in Kaiba's direction. "You seem like you're fuckin'... in a good mood, I don't know."

“Buh- what?”

“You’re just usually, you know.” Jounouchi vaguely gestures with his free hand again. 

Kaiba didn’t know.

“Y’know,” Jounouchi repeats quickly. His eyebrows furrow together as he sits up and leans against the arm of the couch. “You’re usually more- like, you keep to yourself, that’s all.”

“Oh… kay,” Kaiba says slowly. “What does that mean?” 

“Nothin’, you just look all comfy." Jounouchi leans over to the side and sets his glass on the coffee table. "An’ you’re like, letting me touch you a lot.” 

Something in Kaiba's chest flutters violently.

“ _Letting _ you?”

As Jounouchi sits back in place, he crosses his arms.

“Yeah.”

“What, like you’re touching me on purpose?” Kaiba asks, half-expecting Jounouchi to start laughing and make fun of him for misunderstanding. But he doesn't, and somehow, it's worse. 

“I mean, sure, yeah. Sometimes.” He holds Kaiba’s gaze until Kaiba’s stomach starts throbbing and he has to look away - only his eyes go straight to a hole in Jounouchi’s black jeans that expose half of his thigh. It's as annoying as it is sexy.

“Right now?” Kaiba asks, forcing his gaze back up. He tries to ignore his chest twitching when their eyes meet.

“Right now what?”

He moves his knee against Jounouchi’s.

"Is this on purpose?”

“Kind of.” Jounouchi’s eyes dart all over Kaiba’s face. “S'that... okay?”

“Yeah, it’s- you can touch me,” Kaiba says too quickly, feeling his face go warm as soon as the words come out of his mouth. 

“Okay.” Jounouchi clears his throat. His eyes flick down to Kaiba’s mouth and he taps his feet on the ground twice. “So, but- what do you mean, though?”

Kaiba attempts to swallow around the lump in his throat as he raises an eyebrow at him.

“Like all the time?” Jounouchi asks, and Kaiba still can't tell what direction he's going with this.

“Sure.”

“An’ you’re not- that’s okay?"

“It’s- yeah, it's fine, yeah.” _What the fuck is happening?_ "Are you-"

“Hey, I just don’t wanna be annoying or weird or anything.” 

A thousand possibilities, all of them inappropriate, fly through Kaiba’s mind. 

“I don’t think you will.”

“Well but what if, like… this might be- okay, earlier, I was...”

Kaiba's jaw is clenched to the point of pain as Jounouchi uncrosses his arms and with no warning wraps his hand around Kaiba’s leg, just above his knee. The accompanying pang in between Kaiba’s hips is uncomfortably intense.

“Is that okay?” Jounouchi asks.

“Fine,” he lies, quickly dissolving into what feels like a pile of jello that someone's dumped onto the couch. They're so close now that their shoulders are smushed together, and Jounouchi keeps running his elbow along Kaiba's thigh. He's halfway to being in Kaiba's lap, and the thought of him coming any closer is terrifying. And arousing.

“That’s not like, weird?”

It's weird.

“No.”

Jounouchi squints at him for a few seconds and scrunches his nose.

“I’m just like- y'know, don’t want to-”

“Shut up,” Kaiba says over him. “You're fine.”

“Okay,” Jounouchi laughs, “alright.”

"Okay," Kaiba repeats. They let the short lull in their conversation happen naturally; Jounouchi's smiling when he changes the subject.

“Hey, I’m glad you came by, by the way. Even though I know this shit is like, actually stupid. I thought you weren’t gonna show up, but you did, which is cool." For the first time that Kaiba's noticed tonight, Jounouchi's slurring slightly as he speaks. The rasp in his voice combined with the way he's squeezing Kaiba’s thigh is driving him fucking insane. "Always nice to have someone around who isn’t, like, party-party-all-the-time, like the girls can be chill, but-" he stops mid-sentence like he's catching himself. "Hey, actually, I want- I have another question.”

“What?”

“What about your hands?”

Kaiba blinks at him. 

“What about them?”

“Like, touching them.” 

What would be a horrifying group of words coming from just about anyone else sounds so unbearably  _ good _ coming out of Jounouchi’s mouth, and for a moment Kaiba is rendered speechless. His pause prompts Jounouchi to move the hand still sitting on Kaiba’s thigh, and the way his fingers dig underneath his leg make Kaiba’s eyes glaze over.

“You can- yeah, that’s… sure,” he babbles.  His heart thumps in his chest as Jounouchi pulls his hand from under his thigh and reaches for Kaiba's wrist. Gently, he wraps his hand around it and slides his palm up to meet Kaiba’s, where he spreads out his fingers and presses their fingertips together.

“No fuckin’ way your hands are bigger n’ mine,” Jounouchi mutters while he lines them up. The tips of his fingers come up millimeters short of Kaiba’s.

“Hardly.”

“Still.”

Jounouchi shifts their hands and loosely laces their fingers together.

“What are…? Jounou- Katsuya,” Kaiba babbles, his name slipping out like a desperate prayer. 

“Yeah?”

When he looks right at Kaiba this close up, like he is right now, it's almost painful; he's so sweet and sparkly and absolutely gorgeous, and here he is, his face inches away from Kaiba’s, alone in Otogi’s basement, holding his fucking hand.

“I can stop,” Jounouchi mutters, his voice so low it makes Kaiba shiver. 

“I know." 

The corners of Jounouchi’s mouth twitch.

“You glad you showed up?" he asks. “I know Otogi’s is a fuckin’ mess.” 

“I’m- yeah, of course, it’s fun.” The gentle way Jounouchi is stroking him with his thumb is distracting. “It's not bad. I’m good at drinking games.”

“Yeah," Jounouchi laughs. "You’re kinda weirdly  _ too  _ good. Like, I thought you didn’t drink?”

“Yeah, because I always win,” Kaiba explains. Jounouchi’s laugh makes his face go warm.

“Honestly, most of the time I don’t really love parties. I always drink too much.”

“You seem like you’re doing okay this time.”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi says absently. “I’m distracted.”

The silence that follows looms over them like a piano held by a string. Their eyes meet and Jounouchi says, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I say something... kinda... ?" Jounouchi trails off. He doesn't blink.

“What?” Kaiba can feel the shake in his voice.

“You’re really pretty.”

All of the air is sucked out of the room. Kaiba's holding his breath. Jounouchi’s eyes dart back and forth between his. 

“I don-”

The rest of his sentence is cut off as Kaiba surges forward to kiss him and Jounouchi's kissing him back before he even realizes what he's done; he's already putting a hand to the back of Kaiba's neck to bring him closer. At first it's only once; their lips collide and they both pull away gently and there they linger, their lips just barely brushing together for a moment.

But then they kiss again, and a third time... only then do they begin to feel how seamlessly they fit together. The way Jounouchi moved was sweet and soft and chest-achingly tender and it swept Kaiba competely off his feet; he took his time, moving slowly and parting his lips just enough between each kiss to gently pull Kaiba’s bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it for a moment. When Kaiba pulls back, it's only in fear of fainting; his heart is purring in his chest like a jet engine. 

"You kissed me,” Jounouchi says, breathless. Kaiba can practically see his eyes sparkling as his gaze snags on Kaiba’s mouth before he looks back up and tilts his head to the side. 

“You were-”

“Yeah, I know,” Jounouchi talks over him. He keeps biting his own lip, it's only making Kaiba want to kiss him more. “But you fuckin’ kissed me.”

Kaiba's practically gasping for air; he doesn't want to fucking talk. He doesn't want to do  _ anything _ except sit on this couch while Jounouchi kisses every square inch of him, all soft lips and sharp teeth. The back of his neck burns underneath Jounouchi's hand.

“Is that okay?” Kaiba asks between breaths, and Jounouchi responds by giggling as he nudges their noses together and smiling against Kaiba’s lips when he comes forward. 

They move more urgently this time - Kaiba’s hands shake from adrenaline and their fingers are so tightly intertwined that it hurts, but the way Jounouchi is kissing him is the complete opposite, it's soft and delicate and completely  _ agonizing _ . One second he's pressing sweet, lingering kisses to the edges of Kaiba’s lips, the next he's carefully swiping his tongue over Kaiba’s teeth and humming against his skin.

When Kaiba pulls away panting, Jounouchi hooks his knee over Kaiba’s and moves even further into his lap. They're both buzzing; the energy between them is overwhelming, and Jounouchi presses his fingers into Kaiba’s knuckles restlessly as he gazes at him with a dreamy look on his face. 

“Why’d you say my name?”

“Oh, sorry, that’s- I just like it, I guess.” The words fall out of Kaiba’s mouth without thinking. Jounouchi smiles.

“You can use it.”

“Okay. I will.”

“What do I get to call you?” Jounouchi teases, and shit, his voice is  _ doing  _ things to Kaiba. It's so fucking low and raspy and sexy, and his knee slots in between Kaiba’s so perfectly and he's going to explode.

“Whatever you want,” he mutters, smiling as Jounouchi laughs.

Kaiba grabs at the front of his shirt and kisses him harder than before, immediately setting him off. He responds with twice as much enthusiasm; he licks into Kaiba’s mouth and sucks his bottom lip, biting a little too hard and making it hurt in the best way. Kaiba untangles their fingers to slide his arm around Jounouchi’s waist and pull him even closer as they kiss each other wherever their mouths land; it feels messy and out of control and  _ needy _ .

The sensation of Jounouchi breathing on Kaiba’s neck is making his jaw painfully tense when there's a loud  _ click  _ from the door upstairs that startles them both. Too dazed and worked up to even consider moving away from each other, both boys simply turn and stare at the end of the stairwell, chests heaving, as a single pair of footsteps erratically  _ thunk _ s their way down. When Otogi appears at the bottom, Kaiba’s heart seizes up. It takes a surprising amount of effort to keep quiet.

They're seated decently far from the door  _ and  _ it's dim, but it's still shocking to Kaiba that Otogi would search for something on the other side of the room without ONCE looking their way. They're still tangled up; Kaiba's savoring the feeling of Jounouchi's temple pressed to his as they wait for Otogi to leave.

As soon as he finds what looks like Anzu’s vape, Otogi climbs the stairs twice as fast as he came down them before slamming the door at the top. Jounouchi pulls their faces apart and frowns at Kaiba.

“You okay?”

“No,” Kaiba says quietly but when Jounouchi’s forehead wrinkles in concern, he smiles. “Sorry, no, I’m fine, just- yeah.”

“Hey, really, do you wanna stop? We can go upstairs, or you can-”

“God, shut _up_ ,” Kaiba interrupts. He has to chew the inside of his lip to avoid grinning like an idiot. “I was- can we go... somewhere else?”

Jounouchi's just staring at him.

“Where else?”

“His room, maybe?” Kaiba suggests, and Jounouchi looks genuinely surprised.

“With me?”

When Kaiba laughs, Jounouchi’s smile stretches wider and his snaggletooth peeks through.

“Yeah, with you."


End file.
